Love Accident, Underneath The Tree
by Kirigaku Ai
Summary: The story starts underneath the tree. They met because an accident. There's a misunderstand because an accident. They're falling in love because an accident. The story ends underneath the tree.
1. Chapter 1

Love Accident – Underneath the Tree

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : GaaHina

Warning : Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, Ai masih newbie di FFN dan ini juga cerita kedua Ai sekaligus cerita multichapter pertama Ai.

Terus maaf juga kalo ada yang mungkin ada yang merasa ada bagian ceritanya yang mirip-mirip, Ai nggak sengaja lho.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, sebagai hukuman, kamu mengelilingi sekolah ini sepuluh kali."ucap Kabuto-sensei sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai berlari.

Hinata hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Karena agak marah, dia jadi melempar jus jeruk yang diminumnya dan tumpah di kemeja Kabuto-sensei. Salah orang. Kabuto-sensei memang orang yang mudah marah. tak ada murid yang berani berurusan dengannya. Lari Hinata jadi melambat. Tapi, Hinata menambah kecepatannya agar ini segera selesai dan dia bisa pulang tepat waktu. Sudah terbayang olehnya Neji yang marah-marah di depan rumah sambil berkacak pinggang kalau dia pulang terlambat. Neji khawatir, Hinata paham itu. Tapi, tetap saja menakutkan.

Hinata melewati bagian belakang sekolah yang sepi karena memang sangat jarang dilalui siswa. Di belakang sekolah tak ada apa-apa selain sebuah pohon rindang, beberapa kursi panjang yang menempel pada gedung sekolah, dan sebuah mesin minuman otomatis. Itu fasilitas yang kurang memadai. Makanya, siswa malas ke belakang sekolah. Hinata lari ngelewatin belakang sekolah gitu aja sampe 5 kali, padahal ada orang yang duduk di situ, tapi Hinata nggak liat. Orang yang lagi baca buku sambil dengerin lagu itu cuma bisa diem sambil ngeliatin Hinata yang lari ngos-ngosan. Ngerasa kakinya kesemutan, orang itu nyelonjorin kakinya.

Putaran ke-6. Hinata ngelewatin belakang sekolah lagi. Hinata nggak liat ada kaki yang lagi nyelonjor dengan santai kayak di pantai. Sementara orang yang lagi baca buku itu nggak nyadar Hinata mau lewat sementara bukunya ditaro persis di depan mukanya.

GUBRAAAAK!

Ada yang nyenggol kaki orang itu. orang. Bukan barang. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia menunda baca buku. Dan dilihatnya seorang cewek jatuh tengkurap dengan satu kaki nyangkut di pergelangan kakinya.

"Oi. Bangun."suruhnya. Hinata diem. Orang itu jongkok di sebelah Hinata dan menusuk pundaknya pelan.

"Oi."panggilnya lagi. dia membalik badan Hinata. Dia agak membelalak waktu ngeliat kening Hinata yang berdarah.

Ya, Hinata pingsan.

Kira-kira yang bakal dilakuin orang itu, apa ya?

.

.

.

"Nn.."Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba di atasnya ada dedaunan. Di bawah pohon. Itu yang langsung terbersit dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata merasa keningnya sakit dan perih, tapi dia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Hinata menoleh sedikit dan membelalak waktu melihat.. lelaki.

Hinata memaksakan diri bangun walaupun dia ngerasa tubuhnya masih sakit. Ada yang jatuh ke paha nya, tapi dia cuekin dulu. Ternyata tadi Hinata tiduran di pangkuannya si cowok ini. mana si cowok juga ketiduran. Hinata ngeliat sesuatu yang jatuh ke pahanya. Saputangan. Warna coklat. Polos. Masih bersih. Hinata ngebolak-balik saputangan itu. dan ternyata di balik bagian yang bersih, penuh bercak darah. Hinata baru inget. Tadi dia lari baru 6 putaran dan jatuh. Keningnya sakit banget. Pasti berdarah. Hinata langsung ngeraba keningnya. Udah diplester. Apa cowok ini yang masang plester?

Hinata ngeliatin bercak-bercak darah itu. tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti di sudut saputangan itu. ada tulisan warna putih yang terpampang jelas di situ. 'Sabaku no Gaara.' Hinata noleh. Dia baru nyadar kalo cowok itu Sabaku no Gaara dari kelas 2-2. Kelas favorit. Harusnya Hinata nyadar cuma dengan ngeliat rambut merahnya yang menyolok itu. tapi Hinata malah nggak nyadar samasekali. Hinata langsung pergi gitu aja tanpa pikir panjang sambil ngebawa saputangannya Gaara. Hinata celingukan. Mastiin nggak ada orang di situ. Emang bener. kosong. Padahal..

"Hehehehe.. tertangkap jelas oleh kamera ponselku. Jarang-jarang nih bisa dapet foto kayak gini.."

.

.

.

"T-tadaima.."ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Dan benar saja, begitu dia membuka pintu, Neji sudah ada di hadapannya. Tapi kali ini tidak berkacak pinggang, melainkan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Neji. Suaranya jelas-jelas menandakan ia marah.

"J-jam tujuh."jawab Hinata sambil menunduk–takut.

"Kau pulang sekolah jam berapa?"

"J-jam s-setengah lima."

"Kau boleh pulang paling lama jam berapa?"

"J-jam setengah enam."

"Kenapa baru jam segini kau pulang?"

"A-aku.."Hinata mengelap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku dihukum Kabuto-sensei.. t-tapi ada sedikit masalah.. s-sehingga aku pulang terlambat.."

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam! Apalagi hari ini giliranmu memasak makan malam dan menyetrika!"bentak Neji. Kemarin hal itu memang bagian Neji. Hari ini bagian Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, aku.."

GREP

Neji tiba-tiba meluk Hinata. Tangannya ngelus kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata kaget, diem aja.

"Aku khawatir, Hinata-sama. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu. Tolong, pikirkan itu. aku sudah kehilangan ayahku. Aku tak mau kehilangan kau, Hanabi-sama, atau Hiashi-sama."ucap Neji pelan.

"Maaf, Neji-niisan. Sebisa mungkin aku tak akan mengulanginya."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu berjanji."

Sementara itu, di tempat lain..

"Tadaima."ucap Gaara sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai.. ah."Temari yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah langganannya itu menyeringai melihat kepulangan adiknya. Gaara hanya mengangkat satu alisnya yang tak ada di tempat. Gaara memilih cuek dan melewati kakaknya begitu saja. Temari menahan tangannya.

"Jangan cuek, dong."

"Apa maumu?"

"Apa, ya? Coba kau tebak."Gaara mengerutkan kening. Dia tak suka basa-basi. Dan sebagai Kakak seharusnya Temari tahu itu.

"Cepat katakan."Gaara menghentak tangannya sendiri sampai tangan Temari yang menahannya lepas.

"Aku… lihat, loh?"

"Lihat apa? Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 2-4?"tanya Gaara sambil menyebutkan nama pacar kakaknya itu.

"Bukaaan.. masa kau tidak sadar?"  
"Sadar apa?"Temari menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"Gaara mulai geram. Dia tidak berpura-pura bodoh. Dia memang tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Oneesan nya itu.

"Ini apa, yaaa?"Temari menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Gaara mengernyit, mencermati gambar yang ditunjukkan Temari. Foto. Foto Gaara yang tertidur di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Oh, itu. kenapa dengan itu?"

"Kau iniiii.."Temari menepuk pundak Gaara dan membiarkan tangannya berada di situ. "Punya pacar kenapa tak bilang-bilang Neesan-mu ini eh?"

"Dia bukan pacarku."bantah Gaara sambil mendorong tangan Temari pelan dari pundaknya. "Cuma seorang cewek yang jatuh pingsan gara-gara kepalanya terbentur akibat tersandung kakiku." Temari sweatdrop. Dia tahu kebiasaan adiknya yang tak pernah bohong.

"Hn.. sudah terlanjur."

"Apa?"

"Kukirim ke Kaasan."

Hening. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Urat bermunculan di lehernya. Dahinya mengernyit. Temari hanya tersenyum jahil.

Teror dimulai ketika Karura dan Kankurou pulang. Apalagi saat mereka makan malam bersama. Karura tak berhenti menatap Gaara. Tapi sudah adab di keluarga Sabaku untuk tidak bicara selama makan. Karena itu Karura benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Gochisousama."ucap Karura pelan. Yang lain, satu persatu mulai selesai makan.

"Nah, Gaara-kun."panggil Karura. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. "Jelaskan padaku siapa gadis ini." Karura mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan layarnya ke Gaara.

"Haaah.." Gaara menghela napasnya. Lalu menatap Karura lagi. "Hanya gadis yang sedang dihukum guru, lewat di depanku, tersandung kakiku, jatuh, kepala terbentur, dan pingsan."jelas Gaara.

"ohya? Kenapa Temari-chan bilang dia pacarmu?"tanya Karura. Temari terkekeh. Gaara meliriknya sebal.

"Lagipula, kalau bukan pacarmu, kau tak akan melakukan hal ini kan?"tanya Kankuro yang juga dikirimi Temari gambar yang sama. Karura mengangguk setuju.

"Aku hanya.."Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tak yakin akan kelanjutannya. Tapi dia selalu jujur. Akhirnya dikatakan juga. "..merasa bersalah."

"Kau tak pernah merasa begitu padaku, Temari, Kaasan ataupun Tousan kan?"tanya Kankuro. Temari yang baru sadar ikut mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa? Gadis ini pengecualian? Kecuali kau memang pacaran dengannya."

Gaara tak mampu menjawab. Temari yang memang cantik punya. Kankuro yang mukanya standar aja punya. Masa Gaara yang segitu kerennya nggak punya pacar? biarpun menurut Gaara pacaran itu nggak penting, tapi Temari dan Kankuro selalu geregetan nyuruh Gaara nyari pacar. masa sekeren ini nggak punya pacar. sayang, kan? Padahal fans nya aja numpuk dan siap ditembak kapanpun. Emang Gaara peduli? Gak. Akan. Pernah.

"Kenalkan dia."ucap Karura. Gaara memandangnya heran. "Ajak dia ke sini. Makan malam dengan kita."

"Kaasan hanya bercanda.."Gaara memotong ucapannya sendiri, memberi jeda tak penting. "..kan?"

"Tidak. aku serius, Gaara-kun."

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Karura tersenyum iseng mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara benar-benar salah tanya. Salah memberi pertanyaan pada orang yang salah pula.

"Aku akan memalsukan nilai ulanganmu menjadi lingkaran besar dan memberikannya pada ayahmu. Gimana?"

Uh-oh, Karura menyalahgunakan persahabatannya dengan Tsunade yang notabene pemilik Konoha Gakuen tempat Gaara sekolah. Gaara diem. Kalo aja dia nggak inget reputasinya sebagai murid yang nilai akademisnya termasuk top 5 Konoha Gakuen, pasti dia nolak mentah-mentah. Tapi wajar banget kan kalo seorang cowok nggak mau ngebuang reputasi yang didapetin susah-susah.

"Kapan?"tanya Gaara akhirmya.

"Sabtu. Sabtu malam. Satnite." Karura pergi dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan The Suna Siblings bertiga.

Gaara masih mencerna kalimat Karura. Sabtu malam. Satnite. Itu berarti Saturday Night. Tapi Gaara yang belom punya pacar dan bahkan nggak tertarik atau mikir pacaran juga tau, yang namanya Satnite itu pacaran. Berduaan. Kenapa jadi bejubel ama keluarganya gini, sih?

BRAAK

Temari terlonjak dari kasurnya. Padahal dia sedang asik mendengarkan lagu favoritnya di iPod yang sedang dipegangnya. Tapi pintunya terbanting oleh seseorang. Adiknya. Kankurou atau Gaara? Ah, sudah pasti Gaara. Temari bingung, darimana efek kehitam-hitaman di belakang Gaara itu? emang author punya duit buat nyewa gituan? *plak

"Kau. Apa maumu, hah?"tanya Gaara sambil mendekat ke arah Temari.

"Mauku? Soal apa?"tanya Temari–berpura-pura bodoh.

"Apa maumu? Mengirimkan foto itu ke Kaasan? Aku bahkan tidak kenal gadis itu."

"Oh, ayolah Gaara. Sekali-sekai berguraulah."

"Aku tak butuh gurauan!" Gaara memberikan deathglare mautnya. "Gara-gara kau! Jadi begini!"

"Gaara." Temari menepuk pundak Gaara. "Dengarkan Oneesanmu ini sekali-sekali." Gaara ikut duduk di sebelah Temari. "Kau. Harus punya pacar."

"Buat?"

"Eh?"

"Buat apa punya pacar?"

"Buat apa? ya jelas buat ngeramein hidup kita. Seneng kan kalo ada orang yang bisa kita sayangi selain keluarga?"

"Gak butuh. Emang penting? Kalo gak punya kita bakal gak seneng dan hidup jadi gak rame? Gitu?"

"Gaara. Lihat dirimu. Kau pendiam. Penyendiri. Jarang bergaul. Dan pacar itu pasti sangat dekat dengan kita, lebih dekat dari semua teman kita. Siapa tau kau bisa belajar bergaul darinya?"

"Ah, aku tak butuh pacar untuk itu."

"Kau butuh, Gaara. Kau itu menggoda untuk dimiliki. Makanya ladeni sedikit cewek di kelasmu atau gadis yang tidur di pangkuanmu itu."

"Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku protes padamu, walau sampe besok juga." Gaara beranjak dari kasur Temari dan keluar kamar. Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap selembar saputangan cokelat yang baru saja ia cuci. Noda darahnya sudah hilang. Dan sudah hampir kering. Hinata mengambil setrika, menancapkan kabelnya dan menunggunya agak panas. Setelah dirasa agak panas, Hinata menyetrikanya. Perlahan-lahan. Dengan rapi. Lalu dilipat menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Saputangan siapa itu?"tanya Hanabi yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Hinata.

"Ehh.. ini.. saputangan.."

"Kalau saputangan punya Neechan nggak mungkin, deh. saputangan Neechan kalau nggak warna biru, pasti ungu muda, kan?"

"I-iya.."

"Kalau begitu, punya siapa?"

"S-seseorang.."

"Hn?" Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben Neechan rahasia-rahasiaan."

"A-a––"

"Ah, sudahlah, Neechan."Hanabi menepuk pundak kakaknya itu. "Kalau memang rahasia, Hanabi nggak maksa, kok." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Hanabi perlahan melirik saputangan itu. dan yang tertangkap olehnya 'aara' sedangkan tulisan lain di depannya tertutup jari-jari Hinata. Hanabi mulai memutar otak dan berpikir. aara? Siapa anak kelas dua dengan bagian namanya 'aara' ? lalu langsung terpampang jelas oleh Hanabi, wajah Sabaku no Gaara yang diidolakan di Konoha Gakuen. Hanabi makin bingung. '_jangan-jangan, Neechan pacaran sama Gaara-san._'

.

.

.

Istirahat.

Semua orang hanya bisa terpaku melihat kedatangan Sabaku no Gaara di pintu kelas. Semua orang yang masih di kelas tidak jadi keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Semua orang seperti dipaksa melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Gaara meliriknya tajam, lalu menunjuk koridor kelas dengan meliriknya. Hinata tau, Gaara menyuruhnya ke situ. Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Hinata menghampiri Gaara.

"A-ada apa, S-Sabaku-san?"

"Sebelumnya." Gaara menyenderkan bahunya di dinding dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Bisa nggak, kau bicara tanpa tergagap?" Hinata sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku benci itu."

"Ma-maaf."

"Jangan tergagap."

"I..ya.."

"Jangan diucapkan pelan-pelan. Lancar, dan dengan kecepatan berbicara yang normal." Hinata menelan ludah.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus."

"Jadi..ada apa?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang–" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sekedar untuk mengambil napas atau memberi jeda tidak penting. "–nanti, pulang sekolah temui aku."

"Di-di mana?"Hinata mulai tergagap lagi, tapi kali ini Gaara membiarkannya saja.

"Di belakang sekolah. Cari aku."

"Ba-baik."

"Sampai nanti pulang sekolah."

"I-iya."Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tunggu."panggil Gaara–sebelum Hinata benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tak ke kantin?"

"Ti-tidak. a-aku bawa bekal."

"Hm." Gaara mendekati Hinata. "Aku akan makan bersamamu."

Hinata bergidik, tapi Gaara telanjur masuk ke dalam kelasnya–dan entah kenapa langsung tau kalau meja Hinata adalah yang paling pojok. Hinata duduk dan memangku bentonya dan mulai makan, sedangkan Gaara duduk di atas meja, sambil memakan sebuah roti daging yang tidak terlalu besar. Gaara menoleh ke arah bento yang dimakan Hinata. Dan Gaara sadar, bento itu terlihat –err, enak. Gaara berpikir Hinata tidak cukup sensitif untuk menyadari hal ini. padahal tidak.

"K-kau mau coba?"tanya Hinata, sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Gaara. Dia sedikit memajukan kotak bekalnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara agak kaget–tapi samasekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tidak."jawabnya tanpa menggeleng.

"Ma-mau kubuatkan?"

"Mau."

JDEEENG!

Sebuah jawaban luarbiasa dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Hinata tak menyangka Gaara mau begitu saja. jangankan Hinata, Gaara saja tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu barusan. Tapi sudah terlanjur terucap, mau diapakan lagi. lagian, Gaara emang orang jujur yang gak akan bohongin diri sendiri atau orang lain, kan?

"K-kalau begitu, besok kubuatkan untuk.. m-makan siang.."

"Di belakang sekolah. Besok."

Gaara turun dari meja Hinata dan keluar kelas. Hinata masih memproses kalimat Gaara. Di belakang sekolah. Besok. Dan dia berkata begitu karena kalimat Hinata sebelumnya. Besok. Kubuatkan untuk. Makan siang. Dan kesimpulan yang didapatnya adalah, Gaara mengajak Hinata makan siang berdua di belakang sekolah. Besok. Hinata menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. Berusaha mencari kesimpulan lain. Tapi, ketika Hinata menggabungkan maksud kalimatnya dan kalimat Gaara, selalu muncul kesimpulan yang sama. Hinata terdiam.

"Aku bodoh sekali."ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Aku lupa mengembalikan saputangannya."

Makang siang? Berdua? Gaara? Ukh.. mikirnya saja bikin merinding.

.

.

.

"A-apa?

"Apa perlu kuucapkan lagi?"

"Apa..a-aku tak salah..d-dengar?"

"Bukan kau yang salah dengar atau aku yang salah bicara."

"J-jadi itu benar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau bohong, Sabaku-san.."

"Aku tidak bohong." Gaara menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Dan aku tidak pernah bohong."

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Datang saja."

"A-aku.."

"Daripada ngeles tidak bisa datang, lebih baik jujur saja. kau mau datang atau tidak?"Hinata tersentak. Gaara seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"A-aku.. sebenarnya.. t-tidak mau.. t-tapi.. aku juga.. t-tidak ingin.. m-menolaknya."

"Pilihan yang sulit." Gaara meneguk kopi yang baru dibelinya. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Ka-kakakku akan marah padaku."

"Siapa kakakmu?"

"H-Hyuuga Neji..k-kelas 3-1.."

"Oh." Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng kopi yang dipegangnya. '_Sekelas dengan Neesan._'batinnya. "Bukannya dia kakak sepupumu?"

"A-aku lebih suka menganggapnya.. k-kakakku.."

"Kenapa dia akan marah?"

"D-dia tak suka.. k-kalau aku pergi.. k-ke rumah lelaki.."

"Hah? Jadi kau tak pernah main ke rumah teman cowokmu?"

"P-pernah."

"Jadi?"

"N-Neji-niisan.. harus.. k-kenal baik..d-dengan orang itu.."

"Haaah.." Gaara menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu Neesannya–Temari, akrab dengan Neji atau tidak. kalau iya, dia bisa saja meminta bantuan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Ya sudah. Besok kau ke sini lagi, sepulang sekolah."Gaara mengangkat kakinya dari situ. Membuang kaleng kopi yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah, dan benar-benar menghilang, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di situ.

"Aku ngapain, sih?"tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Aku memang bodoh." Hinata menghela napas. "Aku lupa mengembalikan saputangannya." Lagi..?

"Neesan."ucap Gaara. Telinganya menempel dengan ponselnya.

"_Hn?_"sahut seseorang di telepon.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"_Soal apa?_"

"Hyuuga Neji. Yang sekelas denganmu."

"_Baiklah._"

.

.

.

Sunyi. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Padahal Gaara duduk manis di sampingnya sambil memakan bento buatannya, tapi–entah kenapa, mereka diam saja–mengingat sifat mereka yang sesama pendiam. Dari awal, Gaara memang diam saja. dia hanya menerima bento Hinata, duduk di sebelah Hinata, dan makan bersama Hinata. Gaara tidak mengatakan –bahkan satu hurufpun. Padahal Hinata berharap Gaara akan mengomentari bento buatannya. Memangnya Gaara orang macam itu? Tidak.

"Hm. Bento buatanmu lebih enak daripada dugannku."

Mungkin juga iya.

"T-terimakasih.."Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jangan menunduk." Gaara mengetuk kotak bekal Hinata dengan sumpitnya. "Kalau menunduk, kau tak tau kau akan melangkah ke mana." Gaara menjepit sepotong sosis goreng. "Dan agar kau tau kemana kau melangkah,.." Gaara memainkan sumpit yang dipegangnya. "..caranya adalah dengan menatap lurus ke depan."

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Iya.."ucapnya pelan.

Mata gadis itu terus saja memperhatikan mereka. "Gaara memang selalu jujur..dia juga berusaha keras tiap ingin mendapatkan sesuatu." Dia tersenyum. "Aku bangga padanya. Aku bangga menjadi kakaknya."

"S-Sabaku-san."

"Hn?"

"Sa-saputanganmu. Ini. terimakasih."

"Ya.."

Baguslah, kali ini, dia tidak lupa.

.

.

.

Next chapter : With the Sabaku

Summary :

Hinata makin takut pada Gaara.

'_Mungkin aku menghindar saja._' batinnya.

Semakin hari, yang ada justru Hinata yang makin menjauh dari Gaara. Tiap ada Gaara, Hinata akan menghindar, mengalihkan pandangannya, dan pergi.

"Hah? menjauhimu?"

"Ya. aneh, kan."

"Pokoknya, dekati dia lagi."

"Tapi, Neesan.."

"Eit, tidak ada tapi-tapi. Dekati. DIA."


	2. With The Sabaku

Love Accident, Underneath The Tree © Kirigaku Ai

Chapter 2 : With The Sabaku

Ai ngapdet chap 2, nih. Makasih buat Lollytha-chan, Uchiha Flynn, Cerullean Reed, uchihyuu nagisa, OraRi HinaRa, Merai Alixya Kudo, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Hana Arny yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf kalo ternyata di chapter 2 ini ceritanya semakin abality.

Maaf juga karena ngapdetnya kelamaan, soalnya ngerror mulu..

Let's just go with the story. Here I go..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Senin.**

Hinata memandang jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang terbalut plester dengan rapih. Hinata membolak-balikkan tangannya sendiri. Walaupun saat ini dia tak ada lawan bicara, tetap saja dia merasa speechless. Apalagi kalau melihat plester itu. dia teringat kejadian kemarin, saat dia benar-benar datang di kediaman keluarga Sabaku untuk makan malam. Author baik hati yang kebaikannya tidak diakui siapapun ini akan memulai flashbacknya. Oke, start.

**Hari Jum'at. Sepulang sekolah.**

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga Neji!" panggil Temari.

"Ah, Temari-san. Ada apa?" Neji menoleh.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu soal adikmu, Hinata."

"Ya."

"Keluarga kami mengundangnya makan malam. Hanya Hinata."

"Wow, hebat sekali. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, ibuku yang mengajaknya." Temari memutar-mutar matanya. "Boleh tidak?"

"Hmm." Neji menjepit dagunya pelan dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya. "Baiklah."

"Benarkah? Yatta!"Temari melonjak senang. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Titip adikku, ya."

"iya. eh, jangan tanya apapun pada Hinata, ya. dia pasti tidak akan bisa jawab."

"Hmph."Neji menahan tawanya. "Iya. aku tau itu. Jaa, Temari-san. Aku duluan."

"Iyaa!"Temari melambaikan tangannya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Gaara tersenyum puas.

**Hari Sabtu. Jam enam kurang limabelas menit.**

"Neechan cantik banget."mata Hanabi berbinar melihat Neechannya yang sudah berdandan itu. Hinata memang jarang berdandan, tapi pada dasarnya dia memang cantik dan cocok memakai apa saja.

Hinata menggunakan dress biru muda selutut dengan motif bunga putih dan tanpa lengan, yang ditutupi blazer hitam sepinggang lengan panjang. Scarf biru mudanya tampak senada dengan dressnya. Lalu stocking putih dan sepatu flat biru muda. Juga sebuah bando hitam polos yang nyaris tidak kentara dengan rambut indigo Hinata. Hanabi yang lebih peka dalam memilih fashion menyarankan kakaknya memakai semua itu. dan yak, memang tampak cocok dengan Hinata.

"Kau seperti mau kencan saja."ujar Neji. Hinata tersentak. Kencan? Mungkin iya kalau hanya berdua dengan Gaara, tapi ini kan..

"A-aku kan diundang makan keluarga Sabaku, b-bukan kencan.."

"Hn." Neji menatapnya. "Aku titip salam untuk Temari-san ya."

"I-iya."

TOK TOK

"Ya, ya.. sebentar.."Hanabi berlari kecil menuju pintu. dan ketika dibuka..

Sabaku no Gaara. Dengan kemeja berwarna putih polos berlengan panjang yang digulung. Lalu celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pantovel. Ukh, kerennya..

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga."ucap Gaara. Dia berkata begitu karena memang belum kenal dengan Hinata.

Hanabi sedikit bingung, tapi otaknya yang cerdas tak butuh waktu lama untuk memprosesnya. "Neechan!"panggil Hanabi. '_Ini adiknya? Mirip sekali._' Batin Gaara. Yah, akan sangat mirip jika rambut Hanabi diubah sedemikian rupa seperti Hinata.

"I-iya.."Hinata mendekati pintu. Gaara sedikit membelalak melihat penampilan Hinata yang tidak biasa.

"Ayo, berangkat." Ajak Gaara.

"I-iya.. Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan, aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah!"Hanabi melambaikan tangannya.

"Gaara-san!"panggil Neji. Gaara menoleh. "Tolong jaga dia."Gaara mengangguk sedikit. "Hinata-sama, hati-hati ya."

"Iya.."

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara. Dengan. Gaara. Ahh, jangan tanya deh. author yang nulis aja cemburu.

"Ma-makan malamnya dimulai jam berapa?"tanya Hinata–memulai pembicaraan. Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jam tangan hitam yang dipakai di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam delapan."

"S-sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam enam kurang sepuluh."

"Ru-rumah Sabaku-san jauh?"

"Tidak juga."

"K-kalau begitu, k-kenapa secepat ini?" Gaara diam saja dan menghela napas.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu."

"K-kita?"

"Ya. Kau. Dan aku." Hinata serasa membatu. Jalan-jalan? Berdua? Dengan Gaara? Yaampuuuun..

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Ya, menghabiskan waktu saja."Gaara tak mungkin menjawab karena dia diancam ibunya, kan?

Lagi-lagi mereka diam. Hinata berusaha mencari topik, Gaara sebaliknya. Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya. Dekat tapi terasa jauh.

"A-ano, Sabaku-san.."

"Hn?"

"A-apa menurutmu.."Hinata menelan ludah. "A-aku terlihat cantik?" Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya memerah, tak menyangka dia berani menanyakan hal seperti itu. dia paham Gaara selalu jujur, karena itu dia juga siap dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Sangat cantik."jawab Gaara datar. Uuuh, Hinata ingin meledak rasanya. "Habis, aku selalu melihatmu pakai seragam saja."

Hinata terdiam. "A-apa itu berarti.. aku terlihat.. c-cantik kalau.. m-memakai baju.. s-seperti ini?"

"Hn." Gaara melirik Hinata. "Tidak juga." Gaara menatap ke depan lagi. "Kau cocok memakai apa saja. dan selalu terlihat cantik."

Hinata membelalak. '_Sabaku-san memang selalu jujur! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!_' Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Te-terimakasih.."

"Ya."

".."Hinata menunduk lagi. wajahnya terlalu merah dan tak mampu menatap Gaara atau bahkan apa yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba Gaara memegang pundaknya dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Jangan suka menunduk." Hinata makin memanas. Badannya condong ke depan. "Kau tidak akan tau melangkah ke mana kalau menunduk."

"Ma-maaf."

"Kita ke sini dulu."Gaara menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam café.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Berhadapan. Gaara membiarkan Hinata memilih pesanan sementara dia juga memesan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak lama, waiter membawakan pesanan mereka. Kopi untuk Gaara, dan teh untuk Hinata. Gaara langsung meminta bill dan membayar pesanan mereka. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terdiam.

"S-Sabaku-san." Gaara melirik Hinata. "T-terimakasih atas.."

BRAAAK

Gaara membanting gelasnya di meja dengan keras. Beberapa tetes kopinya terciprat keluar. Hinata bergeming. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba begitu. Dan Gaara, langsung memberikan deathglare nya ke arah Hinata. Hinata jelas bingung.

"Maaf." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelasnya. "Biasanya aku tidak keberatan dipanggil apapun, tapi.." Gaara meneguk kopinya pelan. "..jangan panggil aku Sabaku. Panggil aku Gaara."

"Ga-Gaara-san.."ucap Hinata pelan.

"Oh, ayolah!" Gaara menekan sikunya di atas meja dan melabuhkan wajahnya di permukaan telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Nggak pakai embel-embel." Gaara meletakkan gelasnya pelan di atas meja. "Bisa nggak? Kalo perlu kubayar, aku akan membayarnya!"

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata mencengkeram gelasnya. "A-aku terbiasa memanggil orang lain.. d-dengan embel-embel.."

"Ah, sudahlah."Gaara berdiri. "Ayo, kita segera ke rumahku."

"I-i-iya.."

Hinata terus saja diam walaupun sudah sampai di rumah Gaara. Walaupun dengan semangat Temari menariknya ke meja makan. Walaupun Gaara makan di sebelahnya. Walaupun dia makan satu meja dengan Karura.

Dan, ukh..

Mungkin itu tak bisa dibilang satnite dinner.

Terlalu..

Sepi.

Yah, kalau keluarga Sabaku, sih, wajar saja.

"A-aku akan cuci piring."

Hinata mengangkat piring-piring yang ada di meja menuju tempat cuci piring. Gaara mungkin hanya akan terus memandangnya kalau saja Karura tidak melempar sebuah kacang ke kepalanya sambil memerintahnya. "Bantu sana," dan dengan pasrah tentunya, Gaara menuju tempat cuci piring, membantu Hinata.

Saat itulah insiden dimulai.

"Ayo, Kankuro, cepat lakukan." Desak Temari. Karura juga terlihat tak sabar.

"Iya, cerewet." Kankuro mulai menggerakkan jarinya.

"Tunggu, aku yang kasih aba-aba." Tatapan Karura terus menuju satu titik. "Sekarang!" Kankuro menarik jarinya.

PRAAAANG

Piring yang dipegang Hinata terjatuh. Gaara dan Hinata pasti sama kagetnya. Sedangkan Temari, Kankuro dan Karura hanya bisa menahan tawa gembira mereka. Sepertinya keahlian Kankuro untuk mengendalikan kugutsu dengan cakra berupa tali di jarinya sudah disalahgunakan.

Hinata buru-buru jongkok dan memunguti pecahan piring itu. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah, dan.. ingin menangis. Memecahkan piring di rumah orang? Oh, tidak. di rumahnya sendiri saja sudah dimarahi. Apalagi di rumah orang? Di rumah keluarga Sabaku? Di rumah.. Gaara?

"Kau ini!" Gaara langsung berjongkok dan membantu Hinata memunguti pecahan piring yang kecil-kecil. "Ceroboh."

Hinata mengusap matanya yang mulai basah. "M-maaf, Gaara-san."

"Haah." Gaara menghela napasnya. "Aku ambil sapu dan pengki dulu." Gaara pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata di situ. Dalam hal ini Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semuanya direncanakan oleh kedua kakak dan ibunya yang jahil.

SRET!

Ujung salah satu pecahan piring itu menggores jari telunjuk Hinata. Tapi dia memilih mengacuhkannya.

SRET!

Ujung lainnya membuat goresan di jari tengah Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. dia memilih cepat-cepat membereskan semua ini, minta maaf, pulang dan menangis di kamar sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei. Ini sapu–" Gaara hanya bisa bergeming melihat Hinata yang sudah menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan, dan.. darah yang menetes dari jarinya. Gaara akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. "Bodoh!" bentaknya. Hinata kaget. Gaara dengan kasar menyapu pecahan piring yang dikumpulkan Hinata ke dalam pengki. Lalu dengan cepat, lantai sudah bersih dari pecahan piring. Hanya ada darah dari jari Hinata. Gaara pergi dari tempat itu lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang jarinya pasrah. Ternyata lukanya tidak kecil. Bisa disebut cukup dalam untuk sebuah goresan di jarinya. Gaara melangkah dengan tidak sabar sambil membawa kotak P3K, dan lap basah. Dengan cepat dan kasar dilapnya lantai yang berceceran darah. Lalu dia menarik tangan Hinata dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangannya yang waktu itu dicuci Hinata. Lagi-lagi noda darah.

Hinata terus saja diam ketika Gaara menutup lukanya dengan plester. Dia juga masih diam, ketika rasa perih di jarinya berkurang dan sudah terbalut plester dengan rapi, tapi Gaara masih memegangnya dan menatapnya terus menerus.

Kok, jadi Gaara yang kelihatan merasa bersalah?

"G-Gaara-san.." Hinata mengelap matanya yang masih basah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak senga–."

"Bodoh."ucap Gaara datar. "Ceroboh." Lanjutnya. "Cengeng." Kali ini air mata Hinata benar-benar lolos. Gaara makin terlihat tak sabar. Dia menepuk pundak Hinata dengan keras. Gaara memaksa Hinata untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau menangis karena apa kali ini?"pertanyaan Gaara malah terasa ancaman. Hinata perlahan mengarahkan wajahnya ke bawah–menunduk. Tapi tangan Gaara sudah keburu mengangkat dagunya ke atas. "Jangan menunduk."

Hinata malah merasa terintimidasi. "Kau menangis karena apa?"Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa air mata Hinata malah makin tak bisa ditahan.

Ini yang Gaara benci dari perempuan. Sulit dimengerti.

"Cengeng." Ucap Gaara. Tangannya mengulur pelan ke arah wajah Hinata. Menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"M-maaf, G-Gaara-san." Gaara menatapnya dalam. "A-aku harus pulang."

Gaara langsung menarik Hinata keluar. Setelah meminta maaf dan menyampaikan salam Neji untuk Temari, Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang.

..dan kembali ke masa sekarang.

Hinata makin takut pada Gaara.

'_Mungkin aku menghindar saja._' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, nanti kalau sudah selesai, letakkan saja di mejaku di ruang guru."

"Ba-baik, Anko-sensei." Anko mengangguk pelan dan keluar kelas. Hinata menatap selembar kertas di mejanya. Mungkin isi kepalanya hanya Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara. Dia jadi tak konsentrasi belajar dan Anko memberikan tugas tambahan padanya.

Hinata yang bisa dibilang pintar di bidang akademis dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugas itu. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia ingin segera menyerahkannya kepada Anko dan cepat-cepat pulang. Dia sudah lega karena harinya berakhir di sini.

Tapi semuanya luntur melihat sosok yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu kelas Hinata.

Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara?

TAP TAP TAP

Gaara berjalan perlahan menuju Hinata. Hinata jadi ketakutan.

"Kau mau pulang?"tanya Gaara datar. Hinata terlalu takut untuk menjawabnya, akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan."Gaara duduk di atas meja Hinata. "Di sini saja dulu."

"Ti-tidak bisa." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "A-aku harus menyerahkan ini ke Anko-sensei." Hinata mengangkat lembaran tugas tambahannya.

"Biarkan saja."

"T-tidak mau."

"Ternyata kau bisa membantahku juga, hah?"

Oke, kali ini suara Gaara benar-benar terasa ancaman.

Harusnya Gaara sudah tahu kalau Hinata orang yang benar-benar-sen-si-tif.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara tak mampu mengubah auranya yang selalu terasa mengintimidasi.

TES

Dan benar saja. Hinata nangis, kan?

Kali ini Hinata tidak menyeka air mata yang turun melalui pipinya. Hinata hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan ketakutan, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan bergetar. Wajahnya memucat. Air matanya makin deras.

Tidak seperti Gaara yang biasanya akan menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari mata Hinata, kali ini Gaara membiarkannya saja. dia justru memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi tak mengerti kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis.

"Maaf." Gaara turun dari meja Hinata. "Pulanglah."

"P-permisi." Hinata buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin hari, yang ada justru Hinata yang makin menjauh dari Gaara. Tiap ada Gaara, Hinata akan menghindar, mengalihkan pandangannya, dan pergi. Gaara hanya bisa mengernyit, menbuat dugaan sementara, dan justru seperti mendekati Hinata. Ya, mendekati Hinata. Itu juga kalau tidak diancam Karura.

"Hah? menjauhimu?"Temari membelalak tidak percaya ketika Gaara menceritakan si gadis Hyuuga yang menghindar. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ya. aneh, kan."

"Kau kurang baik, Gaara."

"Apanya?"

"Ya kamunya."

"Maksud Neesan apa, sih?"

"Gaara. Dengar, deh. yang namanya cewek itu, butuh kebaikan. Dengan siapapun, kalau baik, cewek tak akan keberatan. Tapi kamu juga ngaca, dong. Kau itu dingin, kalem, tenang. Mukamu aja selalu datar. Gimana orang mau tau kamu baik atau nggak?"

"Hn." Gaara menggaruk lehernya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal. "Mungkin itu benar."

"Menurut Neesan, Gaara sudah baik." Temari tersenyum. "Kau cuma tidak bisa mengerti perasaan cewek."

"Haah." Gaara menepuk keningnya. "Cewek emang susah dimengerti."

"Makanya, berusaha mengerti, dong."

"Jangankan si Hyuuga itu, kau saja belum aku mengerti."

"Benarkah? Aneh."

"Bukan aneh." Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk dengan tangan sebagai penyangga. "Kayaknya, cewek bukan lagi susah dimengerti. Tapi, nggak bisa dimengerti."

"Tapi, rasanya aku cukup mengerti perasaan si Hyuuga itu, kok."

"Kau cewek." Gaara menyibak poninya. "Kau lebih tau tentang cewek."

"Pokoknya, Gaara." Temari menepuk pelan pundak adiknya. "Dekati dia lagi. apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pikirkan kau mendekatinya karena diancam Kaasan." Temari mencengkeram pundak Gaara yang dipegangnya. "Pikirkan kau mendekatinya, karena kau menyukainya."

"Apa?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Temari. "Namanya saja aku belum tahu."

"Yaampun, Kami-sama.. kok kau tidak bertanya, sih?"

"Tak tertarik. Aku kan mendekatinya karena diancam Kaasan."

"Ah, dasar." Temari turun dari kasur. "Pokoknya, dekati dia lagi." Temari menuju pintu dan memutar kenop, lalu membukanya.

"Tapi, Neesan.."

"Eit, tidak ada tapi-tapi. Dekati. DIA."

BLAM

Temari menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam di atas kasur. Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, bagaimana dia bisa segera keluar dari teror ibunya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata diam saja melihat Gaara yang entah kenapa berada di kantin. Tidak biasanya. Padahal, terlihat sekali kalau Gaara tidak suka keramaian. Gaara melirik Hinata dan mendekatinya. Hinata yang kaget, otomatis menghindar. Sayangnya, dia tak melihat ibu kantin yang membawa sepanci air panas untuk dibuat teh.

GUBRAK!

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan gadis malang itu menggema ke seluruh kantin. Nyaris seluruh tubuhnya tersiram air panas. Dia hanya bergelung di lantai, menutup wajanya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Aah, ma-maaf.. kau tak apa-apa?"ibu kantin berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Gaara mengambil tindakan pertama. Membawa Hinata dari situ. Hanya dengan sekali hentakan, tubuh gadis itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Gaara, dan Gaara menjauh dari sana sesegera mungkin, sebelum tubuh Hinata melepuh.

"Haaah.. haaah.. haaah.." Gaara hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang sekarang pingsan dan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup itu. tadi Gaara langsung saja menyirami Hinata dengan air mengalir, karena itu satu-satunya cara menyembuhkan luka bakar. Agak konyol memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Gaara merangkul punggung Hinata dan menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di bawah lutut Hinata. Dia mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke UKS. Gaara tak peduli walaupun seluruh tubuhnya basah karena air atau darah. Yang penting bawa Hinata dulu ke UKS.

"Gaara.."Temari memanggil Gaara yang sedang duduk di dekat ruang UKS.

"Neesan."sahut Gaara. Temari mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tindakanmu boleh juga."

"Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bangga padamu."

"Bangga karena apa?"

"Karena perbuatanmu. Mana pernah kau berbuat begitu demi seorang cewek, hah? memangnya kalau yang tersiram air panas tadi itu aku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, kalau aku ada di sana."

"Aaah! Dasar!"Temari menempeleng kepala otouto nya itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya-nya kemudian.

"Sudah lebih baik." Gaara mengelus kepalanya. "Paling tidak, begitu kata Shizune."

"Hnn.."

Gaara dan Temari terdiam. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada jam dinding yang terus bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter : Gaara's Fight, Gaara's Accident

Summary:

PLAK!

"Kyaaaa!"

Gaara terdiam saat mendengar teriakan itu. suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dia tak sadar siapa yang ditamparnya tadi. Dia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati.. Hinata?

.

"Gaara, kau.." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "..kenapa tak bisa mengontrol diri?"

"Pikir, Neesan!" Gaara mengetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Memang aku akan membiarkan orang lain menjelek-jelekkan Suna?"

"Dan kalau kau marah, kau tak pernah bisa mengontrol diri! Bahkan aku atau Kankuro saja bisa kau bunuh! Kau paham itu? Emosimu buruk, Gaara!"

.

"Tapi, kumohon Gaara. Dekati Hinata lagi. dapatkan hatinya. Dapatkan cintanya! Miliki dirinya! Aku sudah tau kalian cocok, kalian selalu tampak serasi!"

.

"Sudah kubilang.. jangan menunduk..kau.. takkan tau.. akan melangkah.. ke mana.."

"Iya.. maafkan aku, Gaara-san..aku melupakannya.."air mata mulai keluar dari mata Hinata dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Kali ini Gaara tak ada cukup tenaga untuk menyeka air mata itu.

"GAARA-SAAAAN!"

.

.

.

oiya ini balesan reviewnyah :3

Lollytha-chan : salam kenal juga XD makasih XD ah, repot-repot nge-fave, Ai gak keberatan.. *plak

Uchiha Flynn : okedeh, makasih usulannya XD

Cerullean Reed : haha saya juga seneng (?)

uchihyuu nagisa : Gaara-kun memang cool, cocok lah sama Ai kan cool juga *plak* maaf ya di sini pairingnya GaaHina jadi gak ada hubungannya sama Neji ^^v

OraRi HinaRa : ngeek, 2 jempol buat Karura? Karura titip kiss tuh (?) waduh, padahal di cerita ini gak ada humor-humornya dah ._.

Merai Alixya Kudo : okee :D

Nene Zura' no Uchikaze : sip XD

Hana Arny : wahah, seenaknya menyamakan dengan Gaara-kun KU (?) okeeh pasti Ai akan apdet terus.. *pegang gergaji mesin*


	3. Gaara's Fight, Gaara's Accident

Love Accident, Underneath the Tree © Kirigaku Ai

Chapter 3 : Gaara's Fight, Gaara's Accident

Makasih buat Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Lollytha-chan, Haze Kazuki, uchihyuu nagisa, Uchiha Flynn, dan Cerullean Reed yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf yaah kalo ceritanya makin abality dan gagality -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nn.." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengimbangi dengan lampu ruang UKS yang cukup terang dan langsung menyerang matanya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun."ucap suara berat dan serak itu. mata Hinata melebar. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. As she expexted, it's our Sabaku no Gaara.

"G-Gaara-san.."

"Kau rela begitu saja tersiram sepanci air panas hanya karena ingin menjauhiku?"tanya Gaara. Hinata menunduk. "Bodoh." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. "Juga konyol." Gaara duduk di tepi kasur, di sebelah Hinata. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku, hah?"

"I-itu.. a-aku.."

"Jangan berpikir untuk ngeles macam-macam. Jawab saja sejujurnya. Memang aku pernah membohongimu? Tidak kan?"

"A-aku.. takut.."

"Takut? Padaku? Kenapa?"

"A-aku..aku.."Gaara mendelik ke arah Hinata. Dia mendekati wajah Hinata.

"G-Gaara-san.. a-apa yang kau.."telat. jari telunjuk Gaara sudah mengunci mulutnya.

"Sst." Desisnya. "Diam saja."Gaara makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Otak jahilnya sedang bekerja.

"G-Gaara-san.. k-kau.."

"Kubilang.." napas Gaara mulai terasa di wajah Hinata. Napas yang teratur, pelan, dan hangat. "..diam."

TEK

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar merah. Kepalanya lemas. Oh, dia pingsan. Terlalu shock. Gaara menjauhi wajahnya dan keluar dari ruang UKS. Oke, kali ini Gaara benar-benar jahil. Biarpun niatnya hanya menjahili Hinata saja, tapi dia terlihat sangat.. menikmatinya.

"Uuh.."Hinata kembali sadar. Dia celingukan dan menghela napas lega. Gaara tidak ada di sana.

BLAM

Pintu terbuka. Oh! siapa itu? Gaara?

"Hinata-sama, kau tak apa?"

"Neji-niisan.. kau membuatku kaget.."

"Maaf.. bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Nn.. sudah baikan."

"Hoh." Neji menghela napasnya. "Syukurlah." Neji terdiam sebentar. "Eh, iya!"

"N? kenapa?"

"Kok, kau bisa tersiram air panas?"

"E-eto.. a-aku mau keluar kantin, tapi tidak melihat ibu kantin yang sedang membawa air panas, lalu.. tersiram.."

"Tumben Hinata-sama ceroboh." Neji mengangkat satu alisnya. Dalam hati Hinata sangat bersyukur Neji tidak mengetahui alibinya. "Hinata-sama, ayo kita pulang."

"I-iya.."

Dengan langkah agak diseret, Hinata mengikuti Neji.

Waktu makan siang. Aah, Hinata nggak mood di tempat rame. Maka dia milih ke belakang sekolah. Hari ini dia nggak bawa bento. Jadi dia diem aja di belakang sekolah. Dan yang dia harapkan untuk nggak dateng malah dateng dan nyamperin dia. Sabaku no Gaara. Hinata kaget. Dia berdiri dan nyender di dinding. Gaara makin datengin dia. Satu tangan Gaara menyentuh tembok, di sisi kepala Hinata.

"Dengar." Ucap Gaara dalam. "Sudah ada kesalahpahaman besar di keluargaku."

"A..apa?"

"Mereka mengira kita sudah jadian."

"Hah.."

"Dengar, ini semua ulah kakakku, ibuku juga sudah tau, dan itulah yang berbahaya."

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Ibuku tak akan membiarkan kita 'putus.' Mengerti?"

"Putus? Ta-tapi, kita juga belum ja.."

"Karena itu gunakan tanda kutip sebelum dan sesudah kata putus."

"O-oh.."

"Aku malas berurusan lebih jauh denganmu, tapi kalau aku menolak, urusannya bisa lebih jauh. Soalnya ibuku suka mengadu pada ayah."

"Ja-hadi..bagai-bagaimana?"

"Kuatkan saja mentalmu."

"Ha-hah?"

"Karena aku saja diteror habis-habisan begini, oleh ibuku sendiri." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apalagi kau?"

Hinata bergetar. Mendengar kata 'teror' sepertinya membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Dan akhirnya, dia nangis.

Waduh, Gaara. Jangan keseringan bikin dia nangis, dong.

"Cengeng."ejek Gaara. Dia mengambil saputangannya dan menyeka air mata Hinata. Hinata menarik saputangan itu dari tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat.

Gaara tak melakukan apapun lagi selain memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata sendiri hanya menunduk karena tak mampu menatap Gaara lagi. yang membuatnya kaget, tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menyentuh paha kirinya. Dia geli, tapi juga takut. Gaara.. mau apa?

"G-Gaara-san.. apa yang kau.."

"Diam saja." Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Aku sedang mencari.. sesuatu."

S-sesuatu? Ooh, Kami-sama.. apa yang dia cari di saat begini?

"G-Gaara-san.."Hinata makin takut dan setetes air mata keluar lagi dari matanya.

GREP!

"A-aah.."Hinata melemas saat merasakan tangan Gaara berhasil mencapai sesuatu.

"Dapat."ucap Gaara pelan sambil menarik sesuatu itu. dan Hinata bergeming saat melihat.. ponsel..?

"Gaara-san.. po-ponselku..."Hinata menunjuk ponsel yang dia taruh di saku roknya.

"Ya. sudah kumasukkan nomormu ke situ dan jangan lupa kirim nomormu. Urusanku selesai."Gaara melempar ponsel itu ke arah Hinata dan langsung pergi. Hinata lemas dan langsung terduduk. Tiba-tiba, Temari datang menghampirinya.

"Temari-san..?"

Temari duduk di kursi di sebelah Hinata. "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Eh.. jadi Temari-san yang.."

"Iya. maaf, ya. gara-gara aku iseng, kalian jadi harus berlagak sudah jadian seperti ini."

"Uun.."Hinata menunduk.

"Kau tau? Ini yang kuinginkan selama ini."

"E-eh?"

"Aku ingin.. Gaara punya pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu aku jadian.. yang tidak terlihat excited hanya Gaara. Dia biasa saja dan tidak menanggapi. Begitu juga ketika Kankuro jadian. Gaara tidak peduli. Dia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk punya pacar."

"Begitu, ya.."

"Kau sendiri? Apa ingin punya pacar?"

"E-eh.. mungkin.. sebenarnya aku ingin.. tapi.. aku.."

"Apa?"

"Cowok yang kusuka.. sudah menyukai cewek lain.."

"Begitu, ya.." Temari terdiam sesaat. "Kau harusnya tau, kenapa aku sangat ingin Gaara punya pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Gaara itu terlalu pendiam dan penyendiri. Aku tak suka melihatnya. Mana ada kakak yang tega melihat adiknya sendirian terus seperti tidak punya teman begitu?"

"I-iya juga sih.."

"Makanya, aku ingin dia lebih banyak bergaul. Kalau dia punya pacar, pasti dia bisa bergaul lebih banyak. Dia juga pasti akan lebih senang. Kalau dia senang, aku juga kan ikut senang."

"Be-benar.."

"Karena itu, Hinata.." Temari memberi jeda. "..kau mau jadi pacar Gaara?"

"E-eeh?"

"Aku serius. Jawablah."

"E-entahlah.. aku.."Temari berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Tak apa. kau punya banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya. Aku juga tak akan memaksamu mengambil keputusan, kok." Temari pun pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Tangan Gaara mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Dahinya berkerut. Matanya menajam. Dan aura membunuhnya semakin terasa. Sementara itu, dua orang dengan seragam Kiri Gakuen terus saja tertawa-tawa di depannya.

"Apanya yang Sabaku no Gaara coba? Apa hebatnya bertarung dengan pasir? Pasir itu kalah sama air, tauu~~"ejek salah satunya. Anggap saja si A.

"Benar, benar! Lagian, Suna itu cuma negara gersang, bandingkan dengan Kiri yang penuh air. Huahahaa!"ejek yang lain. Anggap saja si B.

"Kalian akan menyesal mengatakan itu kepadaku."ucap Gaara dengan suara serak.

"Oh, ayolah!" si A mulai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengejek. "Kau serius tetap bertahan pada Suna? Baka yaro."

"Aku tak peduli ayahku Kazekage atau apa.." Gaara berjalan mendekat. "Aku tak peduli kalau aku Jinchuuriki yang bisa dimanfaatkan desaku atau apa.." Gaara makin mendekat. "Tapi aku tak akan diam saja kalau ada yang menjelek-jelekkan negaraku seperti ini!"

BUAAAAKK!

Sebuah _uppercut_ mulus mendarat dengan lancar. A terpental. B hanya tercengang melihat temannya yang langsung _knocked out_ hanya dengan sebuah uppercut–yang bahkan bisa dibilang ringan itu.

"Hanya _uppercut_, hah?"B membentuk segel dan muncullah 3 klon air di sebelahnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu? Tanpa ragu Gaara menghabisi ketiga klon itu hanya dengan sekali tendangan.

BUAAAAKK!

Kali ini telapak kaki Gaara mendarat di perut B. B juga terlempar dan terkapar di tanah. Gaara duduk di atas perutnya dan memukulinya. Gaara tak peduli walaupun wajahnya hancur atau rusak. Gaara tak peduli walaupun tangannya juga berdarah karena memukulinya. Gaara sudah terbakar emosi dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

A yang ketakutan melihatnya segera beranjak dan bermaksud untuk kabur seorang diri. Tapi telat. Gaara dengan cepat mengubah batu di sekitarnya menjadi pasir dan menahan kaki A. Gaara melihatnya dengan penuh tatapan membunuh. Gaara membuat pasir itu naik sampai kelututnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sabaku Kyuu!

"UAAAAARRGHHH!"teriak A. kakinya? Jelas-jelas hancur.

Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya bisa bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Matanya melebar. Napasnya terengah. Dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil melihat Gaara yang tanpa perasaan melukai orang lain dengan mudahnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan dingin, kali ini terlihat seram, penuh amarah dan emosi, dan benar-benar terlihat seperti.. pembunuh.

Hinata merasa tertekan. Dia merasa itu bukan Gaara yang dia kenal. Akhirnya dia berlari menuju Gaara dan menghentikan tangan Gaara.

"Gaara-san!"Hinata menahan tangan Gaara.

"Urusee!"Gaara menepis tangan Hinata.

"Gaara-san! Onegai! Yamero!"Hinata menarik tangan Gaara lagi.

"Hottoke yo!"

Oke, kali ini tangan Gaara tidak terkontrol. Tanpa ampun dia menampar keras pipi Hinata.

PLAK!

"Kyaaaa!"

Gaara terdiam saat mendengar teriakan itu. suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dia tak sadar siapa yang ditamparnya tadi. Dia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati.. Hinata?

"A-apa.."Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan mendekat."ucap Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Darah mengalir dari salah satu ujung bibirnya. Air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Hyuuga, gomen ne. setsumei o kiite kure."

"Gaara-san.. anta ga kawatta ne.. zankoku da..!"

"Kimi wa kan chigai da. Semete setsumei o kiite kure!"

"Tidak. aku mau pulang."Hinata berdiri. Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Ikanai de!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Okoranai de. Sumanai, warukatta."

Sayangnya Hinata sudah tidak mau meladeni Gaara yang mendadak berubah itu. dia melepas paksa tangan Gaara dan pergi dari tempat itu. Gaara hanya bisa diam sembari menatap punggung Hinata yang kian lama kian jauh. Gaara menoleh ke arah dua korbannya yang sedang tertatih-tatih pergi dari tempat itu. tapi kali ini, Gaara memilih membiarkannya saja.

"Gaara.."Temari makin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. "Ada apa? katakan saja padaku!" Temari menutup pintu kamar Gaara dan duduk di kasur Gaara.

"Apanya yang ada apa? tak ada apa-apa.."Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Jelas ada!" Temari melipat tangannya. "Kau kira ini bukan apa-apa?" Temari mengangkat tangan kanan Gaara yang beberapa hari yang lalu diperbannya itu. "Memar! Terkelupas! Dan bekas darah! Kau pikir itu bukan apa-apa? ayolah, Gaara, ceritakan saja padaku!"

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan." Gaara menarik tangannya. "Karena tak ada apa-apa."

"Gaara." Temari membalikkan badan menghadap Gaara. "Sejak kau mendapat luka di tanganmu ini, kau seperti tak kenal dengan Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Gadis Hyuuga yang sering bersamamu itu."

"Oh." Gaara menutup matanya. "Jadi namanya Hinata."

Temari menepuk jidatnya. "Demi Kami-sama, Gaara!" Temari mengepalkan tangannya, geregetan. "Kau baru tau namanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uuhh.." bahu Temari menurun. "Gaara, aku sudah tak melihatmu bersamanya lagi. biasanya kau akan mendekatinya, kan. Tapi belakangan ini tidak. ada apa?"

"Sudahlah." Gaara menghela napas. "Banyak kejadian rumit."

"Karena itu ceritakan padaku!"

"Baiklah, baik!" Gaara duduk dan menatap Temari. "Ada dua orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Suna, aku marah dan menghajarnya, Hinata menghentikanku, tapi aku tak tau kalau itu dia dan aku tak sengaja menamparnya. Dia pergi sambil menangis dan setelah itu dia menjauhiku! Puas?"

"Gaara, kau.." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "..kenapa tak bisa mengontrol diri?"

"Pikir, Neesan!" Gaara mengetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Memang aku akan membiarkan orang lain menjelek-jelekkan Suna?"

"Dan kalau kau marah, kau tak pernah bisa mengontrol diri! Bahkan aku atau Kankuro saja bisa kau bunuh! Kau paham itu? Emosimu buruk, Gaara!"

"Mungkin itu sebabnya aku dilahirkan terakhir."

"Ya. aku bersyukur akan hal itu. karena ada aku yang selalu memantaumu dan Kankuro yang terlalu protektif padamu."

"Iya."

"Tapi, kumohon Gaara. Dekati Hinata lagi. dapatkan hatinya. Dapatkan cintanya! Miliki dirinya! Aku sudah tau kalian cocok, kalian selalu tampak serasi!" Temari menepuk kepala Gaara dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku ingin.. kalian bahagia.."

Sore itu tampak remang di kamar Gaara, di mana hanya ada dia dan kakaknya. Matahari mulai kehilangan sinarnya dan hanya dapat memantulkannya ke bumi dengan perantara bulan. Temari dan Gaara tetap diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sore benar-benar berganti malam dan kegelapan memenuhi kamar Gaara. Temari dan Gaara hanya saling pandang satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata menenteng tasnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan langkah yang agak diseret. Neji yang pulang bersamanya sudah ada jauh di depan. Sepertinya belakangan ini, Hinata kehilangan semangatnya. Mungkin karena hubungannya dengan Gaara yang sedang tidak baik? Who knows. Pikiran Hinata terlalu tertutup untuk dapat dibaca, bahkan oleh author sekalipun.

"Hinata-sama.."

Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. "I-iya?" Neji sudah ada di depannya.

"Kenapa jalannya lambat begitu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Apa perlu kugendong?"

"Ti-tidak perlu.."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama."

"Ba-baik.."

Dibilang begitu juga, tetap saja akhirnya Hinata ketinggalan juga. Neji yang mungkin sudah capek menyuruh adik sepupunya itu, membiarkannya saja. toh Hinata bisa jaga diri.

Kali ini, kesensitifan seorang Hyuuga Hinata tampaknya sedang tidak bekerja. Buktinya saja, Gaara berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya, dia tak sadar. Harusnya hanya dengan merasakan aura Gaara yang bisa dibilang berbeda dengan orang lain itu, Hinata bisa langsung menyadarinya. Tapi entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, mungkin itu sangat membebaninya sampai tak bisa merasakan aura Gaara yang khas dan sudah sangat Hinata kenali itu.

Neji sudah menyeberang jalan. Hinata belum. Neji menunggunya di seberang jalan. Hinata menunggu agar lampu menjadi merah kembali agar dia bisa menyeberang. Gaara berada di belakang Hinata, tapi Hinata tak menyadarinya. Neji juga tak melihatnya. Karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil mungkin?

TEK

Oke, lampu merah, saatnya menyeberang. Tapi Hinata bukannya langsung menyeberang, dia menunggu orang-orang menyeberang duluan. Dia diam di tempat. Dan Gaara juga ikut diam di tempat. Begitu sisi jalan sudah sepi namun lampu merah menyala masih 20 detik lagi, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke _zebra cross_ dan mulai menyeberang. Karena dia yakin lampu sedang merah, mana mungkin perlu tengok kanan-kiri segala?

Tapi mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Hinata menyeberang.

Yah, kadang kala saat Dewi Fortuna tidak ada, sial malah datang.

Sial, sial sekali.

"Hinata-samaa!"

Shimatta, Hinata tidak melihatnya.

Truk yang diketahui remnya blong tersebut sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara si supir sedang berusaha menghentikannya dan Hinata tidak mengetahuinya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Hinata menyadari truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya tersebut.

Perhatian, readers. Ini bukan sinetron Indonesia di mana sang korban hanya berteriak di tengah jalan sambil menunggu mobil menabraknya walaupun mobil itu masih jauh.

Ini bukan sinetron Indonesia.

Truk itu hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Hinata. DUA METER. Memang Hinata sempat menghindar?

Gaara dengan cekatan melempar Hinata ke seberang jalan dan Neji menangkapnya. Kali ini, apa Gaara bisa menghindar?

Mungkin saja.

BRUAAAK! JDUK!

Ternyata tidak.

Terlihat dengan jelas, bagian depan truk itu menghantam perut Gaara dan setelahnya Gaara terbanting dan kepalanya membentur aspal dengan kuat. Maka bagian kepala dan perut dipastikan pendarahan. Darah juga keluar dari hidung dan salah satu ujung bibir Gaara.

Dewi Fortuna celingukan melihat keramaian itu. aahh, telat.

Hinata dan Neji terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mereka tak berbuat apapun kecuali, diam.

Hinata melangkah perlahan menuju tempat Gaara sekarang. Dia duduk di sebelahnya, memangku kepala Gaara di pahanya sendiri, tak peduli walaupun roknya atau kakinya berceceran darah atau apa, lalu menggenggam tangan Gaara erat. Gaara menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang.. jangan menunduk..kau.. takkan tau.. akan melangkah.. ke mana.."

"Iya.. maafkan aku, Gaara-san..aku melupakannya.."air mata mulai keluar dari mata Hinata dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Kali ini Gaara tak ada cukup tenaga untuk menyeka air mata itu.

"Hinata-sama! Aku sudah menelepon rumah sakit.."ucap Neji terburu-buru sambil menghampiri Hinata dan Gaara.

Gaara perlahan menutup matanya. Kepalanya yang tadinya tegak tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan dan terkulai begitu saja. tangannya pun melemas. Mata Hinata melebar melihatnya. Dia mempererat genggaman tangannya dan sebuah teriakan membahana keluar dari mulut sang Hyuuga sulung.

"GAARA-SAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter : Last Chapter, Underneath The Tree

Summary :

"Gaara-san.."Hinata duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Gaara. "Bangunlah.."ucapnya lirih.

"Kau mau datang dengan siapa?"

"Eh? a-aku saja baru tau tadi.."

"Mau datang dengan Gaara?"

"Hinata."

"Ah, Temari-san.."

"Lagi makan? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

"A-aku tidak selera makan.."

"Karena tidak ada Gaara?"

"Kau tau Hinata, aku belum pernah bohong. Aku tak suka bohong. Jadi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"A-apa?"

"Hhh.."Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Emm maaf karena Ai banyak menyisipkan bahasa Jepang di adegan Gaara berantem. Ai emang lagi keranjingan bahasa Jepang nih XD nn ini buat membantu sedikit buat yang belum tau..

Urusee : berisik

Onegai : kumohon

Yamero : berhenti

Hottoke yo : jangan ikut campur

Gomen : maaf

Setsumei o kiite kure : dengarkan penjelasanku dulu

Anta ga kawatta ne : kau sudah berubah

Zankoku da : kejam

Kimi wa kan chigai da : kau salah sangka

Semete setsumei o kiite kure : paling tidak dengarkan penjelasanku dulu

Ikanai de : jangan pergi

Okoranai de : jangan marah

Sumanai, warukatta : maafkan aku, aku salah

.

.

.

err ini balesan review nya ya :D

Nene Zura' no Uchikaze : waah, sayang sekali di chapter ini Hinata beneran ditampar sama Gaara ya XD

Lollytha-chan : makasih ya udah baca terus XD

Haze Kazuki : wahahah XD ternyata OOC ya? Ai gasadar -'' *gampar* okeh, Haze-san makasih sudah bacaa XD

uchihyuu nagisa : ehem, mungkin karena yang minta Temari, kalau yang minta Gaara mungkin gak dikasih XD

Uchiha Flynn : makasih udah diingetin karena ada yang typo, padahal udah Ai baca berkali-kali -''

Cerullean Reed : memang gentle, tapi saya juga cemburu sama Hinata -'' (padahal saya yang bikin)


End file.
